A country love
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: James and Val go out on a day, thus making it a night to remember.
1. Chapter 1

James stood in the backstage area preparing for his tag match. His attention was focused on downing a beer, whilst Robert jumped beside him. Going to the ring half lit seemed like a good idea. It seemed like the best thing to do, seeing as the girl of his dreams refused to walk down the ramp with him.

The cowboy sighed as he finished off his beer, and threw the bottle to the side. "I told myself I wouldn't let her get to me." He mumbled, running a frustrated hand through his shoulder length hair. He assumed that his partner hadn't heard a single word, but he was sadly mistaken. Robert has heard everything. "She's just a girl, you'll get over her." Roode replied, shrugging his shoulders. He couldn't figure out what was so special about Val, she was nothing more than eye candy. She was nothing special.

James scoffed at his friends words. "She isn't just a girl." She grumbled, walking to the ramp entrance. Val wasn't just a girl, oh no. She was much more than that. She was the person he depended on, the person that understood him, the person he cared for, the person he spent his time with, and the person he grew to love. Val was the only person for him. "Just let her go." Roode rolled his eyes at his friend and walked off, going back into the locker room.

"Leave her alone? That isn't going to happen. I could never leave her alone, I love the woman too much. She means to much to me." James sighed, as he leaned up against the wall. Maybe if he'd said those things to her directly, he'd be with her instead of wishing. But no, he had to be a coward around her.

The sound of heels clacking against the pavement suddenly caught his attention, and the sight of red hair caught his eye. She was coming down the hall. What if she heard what he said? Would that make it better? Would it make it worse? Val reached closer to him and his heart pounded in his chest. He couldn't remember the last time a woman made him feel that way. "Hello, cowboy." Val said softly, winking at the older man. "Hi." He replied, running his hand over his face. Did he really just say 'hi'?

The red head giggled at the mans embarrassment. She thought it was cute he got embarrassed around her, that didn't happen to many men. "What'cha doin'?" She asked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. She loved acting cute around James. "Nothing at his very moment." James replied, nodding his head. His match wasn't until another ten minutes, he was free until then. "What are you doing tonight?" Val asked, letting a smirk creep across her features.

In that instant, a grin came across James' face. She was asking him out. "Taking you out to dinner, if you'd be so kind and accept." James shot her a gentle smile, awaiting her answer. He hoped she say yes. He wanted nothing more than to go out to dinner with that beautiful red head. "It's a date." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek, then walked away, going down the arena corridor. "It's a date." He said to himself, tipping his hat over his eyes. He couldn't wait for his date, it was going to be something to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night - The show had ended, the fans had left, and the remaining wrestlers were packing up their things. But, James on the other hand, he was only changing outfits. His usual country boy look, wasn't going to be acceptable. If he intended to make that night a good one, he had to dress appropriate. Of course that meant a suit and tie, but honestly he didn't mind. He only wanted the best for Val.

Taking one last final look in the mirror, he fixed his tie and let out a nervous sigh. "I can do this." He mumbled to himself, nodding his head along. But, could he really go through with it? Over the past few years of his wrestling career, Val mesmerized him. She made him nervous, happy, curious; everything emotion a human could possibly feel. It was amazing the type of affect she had on him, but he certainly didn't mind. He sorta liked it.

Placing his hat upon his head, James walked out of his dressing room, heading down the hall. As he walked closer to the knockouts locker room, a smile appeared over his face, as he laid eyes on his redheaded beauty. "Damn.." James whispered, scanning his eyes over Val. She was dressed in a blue gown, her hair was pinned up, and her makeup was done, unlike like usual. She was truly gorgeous.

Shaking his thoughts out of his head, James held out his hand, letting Val take it. "You look gorgeous, love." He said, softly. His blue eyes fell down on her face, smiling at the sight of her. Val's cheeks reddened as she felt his eyes on her. She was used to having people look at her, but there was something different about the attention she got from James; it made her feel more beautiful when he looked at her.

"You look pretty handsome yourself, Cowboy." Val said, winking at him. Keep the smile upon his face, he led Val outside, and over to his truck. "I hope you're ready for an amazing night." He said, opening the passenger side door. After helping her inside, he shut the door and rounded the car, opening the driver's door and getting in. So far, things were going great; he hoped they stayed that way for the rest of the night.

James took one final look at her, then started the engine, putting the car in drive. He backed out of his spot, and drove away, heading in the direction of the place. As of that moment, Val had no idea where he was taking her. The only thing she knew was, the two of them were going out to dinner. Little did she know, it was going to be a very expensive place, not some country bar and grill; he wouldn't do that on their very first date.

Within no time, maybe fifteen minutes, the two arrived at the planned destination. It was a nice, elegant French restaurant; a place he knew Val would love. Shutting off the engine, James let his eyes glance over to Val, smirking as he saw the shocked expression on her face. "You like it?" He asked, raising his brow. Val glanced over at James and nodded, unable to do anything else. His surprise had her speechless; he never thought he'd take her there.

James let his smirk widen and he got out the car, shutting the door behind him. As he walked around to the passenger side of the vehicle, he fixed his hat, pushing the brim up. Letting a smile take over his features, he opened the door and helped Val out. "I hope you're going to like it tonight." James said, wrapping his arm around Val's petite waist.

The two walked up to the door, checked in, and sat down. Instantly, they ordered their meal, and it was brought to them within no time. The service there was magnificent, that was part of the reason James choose that place; he didn't want to be some place that he had to wait forever.

A while later - the couple had finished their meal, paid the check, and left. James was in the process of taking Val home. "So?" James asked, raising his brow. He wanted her opinion of the date; was it good or bad? "I definitely want to go out again." Val replied, nodding her head. If James asked her out again, she certainly wouldn't deny.

Smiling wider than he possibly had all night, he pulled into the driveway, shutting off the car. "Well, we're here." He said, getting out the car. James let his eyes glance over towards the house as he walked to the passenger side; Val certainly did live in a nice home. Opening the door, and helping Val out, he leaned in and kissed her. "I really wanted to do that." He mumbled, pulling away. A smile formed over Val's lips and she took his hand, leading him towards the house. "Stay with me." She whispered.

James nodded his head, and looked at her, smiling as they walked to the door. Val unlocked her door and pulled James in, kissing him deeply as she did. That night was going to be a great night, there wasn't any denying it.


End file.
